You love her,More than me Don't you?
by ScorpiusMalfoyIsMine
Summary: Alvin discovers he likes no LOVES jeanette but is afraid brittany will go to far if she finds out that her boyfriend is in love with her sister,so Alvin tries to keep it a secret until he can't anymore.My first Alvinette,WOOHOO!
1. Do I love her?

**Wow,i never never knew i could ACTUALLY LIKE alvinette this much,but its all thanks to DorkAndProudOfit!I wouldnt admit it but i loved her alvinette stories!so go easy on me,this first chap is in the pov of Alvin**

I couldn't help it,i couldn't help but stare at the brunette when i see her,but i can't love her,she and Simon is dating and plus i'm with Brittany!

_"But could i be falling for her?"_I thought,no no,she is not even my type!She is smart...sweet,cute..wait snap out of it Alvin!

"Alvin,Alvin!"Brittany said shaking me out of my trance

I looked at the 16-year old Aurburn headed girl,she was pretty,but i didn't feel the way i feel with Jeanette

"Oh,Hey!"I said answering my girlfriend,smiling uneasy

"What were you thinking about?" She asked with her hand on her hips,I stuttered,I,I just couldn't tell her

"N-nothing its just that i'm a little tired thats all."Where are we anyways?I said looking around,i could have sworn we were in the car!

"Silly,we are at the new ice cream shop!"I had to drag you out of the car,i guess you were so tired you didn't notice

"I must have not,you know."Will you go and get me some ice-cream?"I asked her asshe nodded,but had a frown on her face

"Whats wrong?"I asked her

"Oh,nothing well except that most guys have names for their girlfriends,and you don't have a name for me..."Brittany said as i smiled but inside i knew what i wanted to tell her

_"I love your sister,i'm sorry Brittany buit its true!"_I wanted to tell her,but since i couldn't i had to come up with an excuse

"Thats because i call you Britt,that IS your nickname!"I said smiling inside,i was a horriable lyer as a kid but i learned as i grew into a teen

"Oh,thanks!"Brittany said as her face blit up like a christmas tree and she got my ice cream

"Thanks Britt,no nuts right?"I said,It sounds weird for a chipmunk not to like nuts but then i somehow got an allergy from it one day.

"No nuts!"Brittany aid still smiling ear-to ear

Suddenly,Jeanette walked in the Ice-cream shop

I looked at her soft wavy brown hair that put up in a neat bun,unusal because its usually she got heart was pounding

"_Either or not she got hot she sure does look it!"I thought looking at her beauty_

I guess Brittany saw me staring at her sister because she tapped me

"W-what?"I said looking at her

"You didn't listen to my story about how i gt these shoes?"I guess i'll tell you in the car!"Lets go!"Brittany said dragging me,i think she saw me staring at Jeanette and wanted us to leave

My heart stopped pounding as i turned away from the beautiful Brunette

"_She has the prettiest Green eyes,and That soft silky dark brown hair,it can get any man's heart pounding."_I thought to myself,but i COULDN'T be falling for Jeany!

"Alvie,ALVIE!"Brittany screamed in my ear as i turned to her

"What-ts wr-ong?"I stuttered

"Why didn't you listen to me the first hundred times?"I was TELLING you about the new purse i got!"Brittany said showing me the purse as I sighed

"_Thats all she cares about,shoes,money,and lip gloss."Jeanette cares about lots of more imporant things."_I thought

"Umm...sorry as i told you im REALLY tired!"I said as we got to her house and i dropped her off

"Well,you get some sleep Alvie,see you tommorow!"Brittany said cheerfully closing the door after she finished talking

Then agian i saw the tall green eyed Brunette as i drove to my house,she waved at me asi couldn't help but smile and wave back

"_I love Jeanette Miller,i CAN'T hold it anymore."Wait,no i can't be falling for her!"I am in love with Brittany!"_I thought outloud as i panicked,but then remembered i was alone in the car "_Thank goodness!"I _thought agian,outloud

When i got home I put up Keys on the side table as I slowly fell asleep in the chair dreaming about one brunette chipette

**Dream:**

**"**_Alvin,I'm so happy your my boyfriend,i love you soo much!"Jeanette said smiling wide as Alvin smiled back_

_"I am so happy you let me be your boyfriend Jeany,we wil be together forever!"I said holding her hand as the phone rang_

_"I'll get it!"Jeanette said answering the gray home phone_

_"I want my Alvin back you dirty creep,how dare you steal my boyfriend!"He is always gonna love me,i bet our just a pity date!"Brittany screamed into the phone as i looked shocked_

_"Brittany!"How dare you say that,i know you still love me but I love Jeany!"I said into the phone, trying to make Brittany understand but she didn't_

_"Why don't you love me?"I have EVERYTHING she DOESN'T!"Brittany said talking,no screaming in the phone_

_"But she has one thing Brittany,my love!"I said smiling at Jeanette as she smiled back we kept smiling until Brittany came on the phone_

_"This is your last chance to take me back!'If not you wil be sorry!"Brittany said madily_

_"I'm sorry,i'm not i LOVE jeanette!"Understand Brittany!"I said into the phone as Jeanette and I heard nothing,until Britt's voice broke the silence_

_"Tonight Jeanette... not even Seven Days!"Brittany whispered into the phone with her eyes slanted,As Jeanette gasped and I looked shocked_

_"Don't worry,She wouldnt really kill you or me!"I said trying to force a smile as she had the same uneasy smile_

_"Y-yeah she wouldn't kill her love and her sister!"Jeanette said stil uneasy, thinking she wouldn't kill Alvin but she COULD kill her!_

_"Your right!"Now lets get some s-sleep okay?"I stuttered as she nodded her head as we went to bed_

_That night in my dream Brittany killed Jeanette while we were sleeping_

_**End of dream:**_

I woke up sweating as i thought to myself "I can't tell Brittany,i just can't!"


	2. Do i love him Part one of two

**whole chap in Jeanettes pov!Also,this chap is quite short,this is only part 1 for this chapter kk?**

* * *

When i saw alvie,Um i mean Alvin in the ice cream shop my heart bounced out my chest

His sparkley blue eyes,his cute smirk

Everything about him was perfect,no better than perfect

"_Wait,what am i thinking?"I am with Simon!"_I thought to myself

Too bad Alvin is With Brittany,no wait i'm with simon!

"_I can't be having these thoughts,plus he loves britt."Not me."_I thought sadly as i was still laying down on my bed looking up at the ceiling

It was a little cold,so i turned the air down and as i got up Simon came in my room with his hands behind his back

"Hey Jeany!"Simon said miling at me as he hugged me and i had to hug back

"Hey Simon,whats behin your back?"I asked him as his smile got bigger

"Here,my love."Simon said romanticly smiling as he gave me 7 red roses

What was i supposed to say?

"Thanks Simon,there beautiful."I said

"_That sounded like a friend,not a girlfriend!"Simon thought after hearing Jeanette_

_"_Jeanette,do you love me?"The chipmunk in blue asked me with a look of confusion

I stared at the blue 16-year-old,i mean i _THINK _i love him!

"Y-yes o-of course."I stuttered out as his confusion tunred into a smile

"Good,just making sure." love you too."Simon said kissing my ofrhead as i smiled uneasy

I cant be falling for Alvin,he is dating Brittany.

And even if they weren't dating,he is popular and i am the oppisite

"_But,i feel different around him."Like,how i USED to feel about Simon."_I thought as I still layed in bed

Then,my favorite TV show came on,dreamlighting!

"_Me and Simon used to watch it,but when i compared our love and the people on love tv shows,its not the same!"_I thought as i watched dreamlighting

Well,maybe its because TV love is usually never true,but if we were on TV our love would be like a friendship!

"_But if it tell Alvin Alvie will tell Britt and Britt will KILL me!"_I thought,which should i do?

Will it all turn out right?

"_But Alvin does nott love me,so it has to come out wrong!"I thought,i HAD _to do whats right,but for once...i dont know whats right


	3. Do i love her Part two of two

****

**Okay,so this is in Alvins opion first,then Jeanette!Please R&R!**

* * *

It was a Cloudy and windy afternoon,the sunset was out and it was bad i had to go to the libary!

I wish a beautiful Brunette chipette with glasses was here with me

Wait,im with brittany!

"Ugh!Stupid homework!"I said quitely to myself as i walked to the ugly gray libary,i never liked that place

The libary always made me feel like im trapped,in a nerd.

"_But Jeanette loves this place and she is not a nerd,not is beautiful."_I thought until i remembered,I'm with Brittany!

"_I can't love jeanette,i mean im dating her sister,plus she loves Simon,not me no,no not me."_I thought agian trying to find the book i was looking for and leave

It was a little hard to find,but i finally found the book

It was something to help us with algebra,it was a hardback cover book

I HATE algebra

But jeanette loves it,i wonder if she will help me on it?

I suddenly bumped into something and all i saw was a flash of purple and brunette

"Oh,so sorry!"I am REALLY clumsy!"The tall,purple clothed brunette with a book in her hand said

"Its okay,I have a best friend thats clumsy too!"I said until i turned around and saw who bumped into me _Jeanette_

"Al-vin?"At a libary?"Wow..."Jeanette said smiling as i then knew that smile,for sure Jeanette,Brittany might whiten her teeth,but Jeanette's are naturally white

"I know,its because of stupid homework!"I am doing HORRIABLE at algebra!"I said chuckling as she laughed

"Want me to..tutor you?"She said smiling as the whole inside of me lit up like never before

"YEAH!"I yelled as i blushed and said a small yeah thanks as she was as red as my clothes!

"Okay,so see you tommorow 3:00?"The beautiful green eyed brunette asked me

I wasn't listening,just focusing on her beauty

That,Silky brunette hair that was always in a bun,from her cute pink nose to those

forest Green orbs.

"_Everything is just so...perfect."_I thought as i felt a nuge on my shoulder

"Alvin,Alvin!"Jeanette said shaking me

"Y-yeah?"I said looking away trying to to get lost in her eyes

"Tommorow,3:00 for me to tutor you,okay?"Jeanette said as I nodded and smiled as she smiled back'

* * *

**In Jeanette's pov:**

I couldn't help but stare into his baby blue orbs

He has the cutest eyes,smile...he is just _...Perfect._

_"If there was a word better than perfect he would be that too"_I thought to myself as i got in my violet car

I wish he didn't leave me,i wonder what he was thinking...

"_ every boy thinks except Simon,ugly,nerd,push over."_I said looking at gas metor in my car

"Uh oh!"I said as i read 0 miles,it takes 6 miles to get to my house!

I decided to call Britt,but it went to this voicemail

"_I'm sorry,but i am not here right now,if your a loser don't call agian or else,if your not a loser leave a !"_Brittany's voicemail said as Jeanette sighed,she always hated Brittany's voicemail.

I wish i could call Ellie,but she is on the plane right now to go visit her penpal Victoria like she does every month.

I really didn't want to call Theo because he isn't lets say "good"at fixing cars

And Simon...well i guess now im just makin up excuses so i can let Alvin come aren't I?

"Pick up,pick up!"I said bouncing my leg up and down as Alvin answered the phone

"Yes?"Alvin said answering the phone

"Could you um..please come back with a gallon of gas?"I ran um out of some."I said embarressed as he chukled

"Okay,sure where are you?"Alvin asked the brunette

"I am on the corner of town."I answered

"Alright,ill be there in a few minutes."Alvin said as he hung up

"_I can't wait to see him agian,its ALWAYS a joy!"_I thought,i dont know why but Its not a joy to see simon anymore like it used to be.

* * *

**In Alvin's pov:**

Jeanette,the cutest girl in the WORLD just asked me to go and get her gas,it may not sound romantic,but it is to me.

"_I can't belive she picked me over my brothers and her sisters!"_I thoughthappily until i remembered why she didnt

"Ellie is out of town,Britt NEVER answeres the phone unless its her Bff Lindsay,Thedore isn't good at fixing cars."I said outloud as i went and got the gas and got in my Red camero with a black stripe on it.

"_But what about Simon?"He doesn't have an excuse!"_I thought agian and agian.

Maybe just maybe she likes me?

No,she loves Simon,and you love Brittany!

"_But,i dont think i love Brittany anymore,i think its final..i LOVE Jeanette Miller."_I thought as i got to the corner of town where Jeanette was


	4. Unstoppable

It was a normal sunny days,the sun was shining,the clouds were out,birds were chirping,usual.

Except one brunette chipette and one red jersey yellow A chipmunk were both at the store

The brunette purple chipette was at the food section while the red chipmunk was at the section right by the food,the sport section

"Okay,Miss Miller said to get rice,eggs,bread." Jeanette said cheking off the white note-book paper in the food section

"Okay,i have to buy Simon a new basketball because i ran over it."Alvin said looking at all the basketballs in the sport section

Suddenly,Alvin bumped into a brunette thing as he left the sports to go get the food and drinks dave told him to get

This time though,Alvin knew it was Jeanette

"Why do we keep meeting like this?"Alvin asked after him and Jeanette were both standing up

"I dont know!"Jeanette said chuckling

"What are you here for?"Alvin asked her trying to make a conversation

"Food,drinks."The normal."Jeanette said "You?"

Alvin blushed at the quesion

"Umm..buying new things that i broke that were Simon and Theodore's..."Alvin said as Jeanette bursted out laughing and even him was chuckling

"Of COURSE you are!"Jeanette said smiling

He looked at her for a breif second,the way her wavy perfect brunette hair made her cute green icy orbs shine

She looked at him for a second,the way his beautiful blue eyes shined,how cute his smile was.

"J-jeanette?"Alvin stuttered about to spell his secret

"Yy-es Alvin?"I need to t-ytel you somethihng too."Jeanette said also stuttering about to spill _HER _same secret

"Same time?"Alvin asked her

"Y-yes."She answered and both of them closed there eyes and crossed their fingers

"I love you!"They both said at the same time

"W-what?"You l-love me back?"Jeanette asked quietly as Alvin nodded

"You,l-love me back?"Alvin asked as she nodded

Before they knew it their lips were locked,they started kissing

"_This feels so much better than keeping it away from her!"Alvin thought still lip locked_

_"This feels so right..no more secrets."Jeanette thought_

The kiss was unbreakable and still going for 4 dang minutes.

Until,they both heard the voices from an auburned haired chipmunk and a blue clothed chipmunk

"What is going on here?"Simon and Brittany said looking t their Girlfriend/boyfriend kissing their brother/sister


	5. Hey hey,you You i HATE my sister

In Alvin POV

"Uhhhh..hey guys!"I said nervously

"What are yall doing here?"Jeanette asked

"Well,i came because i need more lipgloss."Brittany said hands on her hips

"I came to make sure Alvin wasn't making the store explode."Simon said,arms crossed

"Well...hi!"Jeanette stuttered

"Don't hi me!"Brittany said with attudide

"Yeah,Jean i thought you loved me!"Simon yelled

"Alvin,i thought you loved me too!"Brittany said crying

I didn't know what to do

I ran for the two double doors

"HOLD UP MISTER!"Brittany and Simon yelled chasing after me

"Britt,for-g-give me!"I said running out of breath

I looked at sweet Jeanette

She looked so confused,all my fault.

I should have never had feelings for Jeanette.

"COME HERE YOU RAT STEALING GIRLFRIEND!"Simon yelled,agian running after me

"Simon,Simon."Jeanette said stopping the sweating running boy

"What?"My brother said kicking Jeanette

Then out of the blue Brittany kicked me.

What nice ex-girlfriend and brother.

"Why did you kick me?"The beatiful Brunette asked

I looked at her

I was sad and happy.

Sad that she was hurt and covering her stomach.

But happy i coukld stare into her Emerald green eyes.

They just were..amazing.

They twinkled more than any star i have ever seen...

Then out of the blue Brittany started singing.

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody?s talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again

?Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way

"Umm..Brittany?"I said after she sand her song

"Yes Alvin."Brittany said fluttering her eyes

"I'im sorry but i dont feel this way about you."I said as she smiled.

I thought everything was okay

Until she stomped my foot

"Oh,and also "Princess"your castle/room is locked!"Brittany said rudely through slanted eyes

"Then were will i go?"Jeanette asked through sad eyes

"Oh,i don't know,maybe in the DOGHOUSE!"Brittany said slamming the door

"I can;t belive you purple Jean!"Simon said using the nickname he gave her

"I'm so sorry Simon."Jeanette said begging for forgivness

I glanced at her

Her Beautiful brunette hair was flowing in the wind

Then Simon looked at me so i looked away

"Yeah,i'm sorry I was ever with you too."Simon said also slamming the door


End file.
